Pact
by HuffyTheCampfireSlayer
Summary: After making a pact the night of the dance, Chloe makes sure they go through with it the night before she leaves for Metropolis.


Title: Pact  
  
Author: HuffyTheCampfireSlayer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, or any of the characters. As much as I would like to.  
  
Summary: After making a pact the night of the dance, Chloe makes sure they go through with it the night before she leaves for Metropolis.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"I don't know Chloe..." said Clark, hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, Clark. Doesn't it bore you being Captain Sensible all the time? Let's just relax and do something crazy." She insisted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but *this*. It's not really my style." He reminded her.  
  
  
  
She winked at him. "Like who's going to see you?" She took him by the hand.  
  
  
  
"Chlllooooeee!" he protested, drawing out her name for all it was worth. She dragged him along by the arm.  
  
  
  
"Nuh-uh Clark." She insisted. "You're doing this. We agreed." She carried on, walking at a furious pace. "A last day of term pact? Remember? We agreed we'd do it the night before I went off to Metropolis."  
  
  
  
Clark still tried to resist her tugs. But as she'd pointed out. A pact was a pact was a pact. He sighed and hurried to keep up with the pace of his feisty best friend, in case he tripped and fell face-first in the dirt track of the woods.  
  
  
  
"How much longer?" he asked, his boots slipping slightly in the mud. He marvelled at how Chloe was managing to remain upright and how she was managing to race along at such a furious manner. "You know, it's not an Olympic race." He pointed out.  
  
  
  
She turned to face him, her sudden movement setting his tall frame off balance. He wobbled on one leg, trying not to fall. Chloe grinned. She stepped towards him and with that he lost balance, falling backwards into the mud. He groaned.  
  
  
  
She laughed, dipped her finger in a nearby muddy puddle, still left from the storm, and painted lines on Clark's cheeks.  
  
  
  
He frowned at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, the water will wash it right off." She said, helping him to his feet. He brushed off his jeans the best that he could, before Chloe took him by his hand again. Her little paw tightly gripping his large.  
  
  
  
She started to run with Clark keeping pace by her side. Within a few minutes they reached a clearing. They stood in silence and Chloe lent over to catch her breath. Clark mirrored her actions. Pretending, he too was breathless. He took the moment to look at her, drinking in his friend's beauty in the moonlight. Her cheeks were flushed from running and her eyes sparkled, he was sure he could see the moon reflecting back at him in them as she lent back and looked up at the night sky. She glanced at him, suddenly noticing he was staring at her.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
  
They looked at each other in silent awe for a few minutes before Chloe broke the silence by giggling helplessly. Clark grinned and soon surrendered to the giggles himself. They held onto each other for support as the giggled silently onto each others shoulders. Just as they started to subside Chloe tried to say something, but they both started laughing again.  
  
  
  
Clark swooped her into his arms, as she hiccuped. Still trying to stop herself having another giggling fit.  
  
  
  
"Through here?" he asked, ducking his head under a tree branch.  
  
  
  
She nodded and rested her head on his chest, nuzzling closer. She held back the tears as she thought about how this would be the last time they would be together for a while. She pretended to flick a piece of lint, that had never existed, off of Clark's shirt. Hoping he hadn't noticed she was on the verge of tears. He kissed her hair and sat her down at the pools edge. Clark had to pull his legs into his chest so that they didn't dangle into the water, while Chloe's legs were stretched out in front of her.  
  
  
  
Chloe took his work-boot clad foot in her hands, and 'tsk'ed under her breath as she pulled the lace undone, she pulled his boots off and then his socks, before slipping off her own military-style boots and purple socks.  
  
  
  
Chloe nodded towards the pool, grinning mischievously.  
  
  
  
"Come on, it'll still be warm." She took ahold of his hand.  
  
  
  
He shook his head, "We'll get soaked."  
  
  
  
"Well it *is* water Clark, it does have a tendency to get people wet." She shook off her coat. Then pulled off her green top, revealing a bright blue bikini, that showed off the curves of her body. "What? What did you think I meant when I said we should go swimming in the pool in woods?"  
  
  
  
Chloe had made Clark promise to do this with her when they'd gone to the dance together, and although he had promised jokingly, that he would, she was determined to hold him to that promise.  
  
  
  
"So what are you waiting for?" she asked, looking up as she pulled off her grey slacks. Clark was staring at her in, what appeared to be shock. Chloe stared at her hands despondently for a moment before gathering her clothes. She bit her lip. "Ok, I understand if you don't want to." She said, her voice shaking. "After all I'm not Lana." She mumbled bitterly as she started to pull on her slacks.  
  
  
  
Clark stared at Chloe, his eyes widened. He couldn't help it. He was a hormonal teenage boy. What else was he supposed to do when his quirky best friend, no scratch that, his extremely SEXY, quirky best friend, all but stripped down to practically nothing in front of him like that? Did he just call Chloe sexy? He did. Since when was she sexy? And since when did she have a body like that! He must have been walking around with his eyes closed. He watched and thought how bewitching and enchanting she looked as the moonlight shone down on her flawless skin. As her voice brought him back to his senses, he wondered if he were drooling.  
  
  
  
"Chloe." He finally said as he licked his lips. "I... You... It's ok. I just... You look beautiful." He stuttered. Chloe, who after pulling on her slacks, had grabbed her boots and coat ready to flee the scene, stopped as she heard the nervous stutter in his voice. "And it's not Lana I want to be here with. It's my best friend."  
  
  
  
She looked at him, her face suddenly revealing all of her insecurities she'd worked so hard to mask from him for the past two years. "Really?" she asked, earnestly.  
  
  
  
Clark's mind had gone blank. The image of Chloe in a bikini, was still burned into his retinas. He gawped at her. Her expression was soft and vulnerable. The only time he'd really seen her like this was when Sean and Justin had both tried to kill her. She was helplessly wearing her fear on the outside. Was she that scared of rejection?  
  
  
  
"Would I be here if I didn't want to be?" he replied. Chloe's face fell. Not really the heartfelt answer she'd been hoping for. But what else had she been, stupidly, hoping for? Was she hoping Clark would fall to his knees and tell her he'd been in love with her from the first moment they'd met, as she had? No. That wasn't gonna happen. "That didn't come out right." He told her. How could it with what he'd just witnessed? "What I *meant* to say was... Really. I REALLY want to be here with you. I wouldn't be anywhere else or with anyone else." He grinned at her, working the Kent charm to the max.  
  
  
  
"All right then, Mr Kent Charm." She said shyly, dumping her clothes on the ground and running over to the water-pool. "C'mon."  
  
  
  
"What, you want me to... But I'm not wearing a swimming costume..." he tried to object.  
  
  
  
"So? Either wear all your clothes, wear your underwear or..." she let out a little giggle. "I'll even let you skinny dip if you want."  
  
  
  
Reluctantly, Clark started to un-button his red plaid shirt.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up!" called Chloe, who had already removed her slacks again and started to wade into the pool. She gasped at how cold the water was, rubbing her arms to warm herself.  
  
  
  
Clark pulled his white undershirt off over his head. "This is crazy." He told her again, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Chloe giggled. "Yeah, b-b-but fun." She replied, with chattering teeth. "And if you don't get in here now I'll go and push you in." She shivered. "Aren't you going to take off your jeans? You'll need something dry to change into." She asked, a little too innocently.  
  
  
  
He sighed as he tugged off his jeans and threw his wallet and watch on top of his shirt. Chloe watched him, appreciating the close up view she was getting of Clark. Or rather, more namely, Clark's well-defined torso, and him in (almost) all his glory, save for a pair of dark blue boxer shorts. Then he started to wade in to the pool after her. She lent back into the water and lazily attempted to do the backstroke.  
  
  
  
She felt a hand close around her leg and suddenly pull her under the waters surface. She kicked and waved her arms around, trying to break the surface, but she was being held under. A few seconds later she broke through the surface, gasping and spluttering for air, looking around angrily for Clark.  
  
  
  
He waved at her, as spotted him sitting on a ledge under the waterfall that ran into the pond. Clark looked alarmed. Chloe was mad. Did she just growl at him? She made the same noise again. Yep. That was a growl.  
  
  
  
She quickly swam over to him and he let out a strangled yelp as she started to chase him around the pool, before he finally surrendered and let her catch him. She leapt on his back, her little frame not nearly enough weight, by his reckoning, to push him, or more precisely, an average human male of his build, under the water. She rained his back with her balled-up fists. As she yelled.  
  
  
  
"Why you little... ok... not little... you big dumb... UGH!" she said in frustration.  
  
  
  
"Gee, thanks." He said, dryly. She slid off his back and turned away from him. "Chloe?" She spun round and slashed water in his face. "Oh you are *so* for it, Sullivan!"  
  
  
  
They started to wrestle with each other in the water, Clark flipping Chloe over on to her back. She let out a shriek as Clark attempted to duck her again, but managed to slip out of his grasp. He let her duck him, and after a few minutes of wrestling each other they stopped and stared at each other while they caught their breath. Chloe lent forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lent her forehead against his and as her rapid breathing started to slow she started to hear the tinkering of the waterfall, the gentle chirping of crickets and buzzing of bugs. The usual sounds that could be heard on a peaceful night in Smallville, Kansas. She would miss this. She'd miss Clark. Even if it was only for the summer it was going to seem like forever. But she had to follow her dream.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna miss you this summer." He said softly, as he looked into her eyes. He stroked her hair, as he rubbed his nose against hers. "It's not gonna be any fun without you."  
  
  
  
"Yes it will. You still have Pete... and... your other friends." She said, as she closed her eyes, looking away, her eyes tracing the droplets of water that ran down his chest. She couldn't bring herself to say Lana. It would spoil the moment for her. Just the thought of she and Clark having the whole summer to get better acquainted ripped holes in her heart. By the time she got back they'd probably be an item.  
  
  
  
"But not you." He said, simply, raising her chin with his hand so that she'd make eye contact. She saw the sorrow and sincerity in his eyes. He really was going to miss her. "You're the only one who's been constantly there for me in a... difficult year. Despite our ups and downs."  
  
  
  
Chloe smiled. "Yeah, it's not exactly been the easiest year for me either." She agreed. "I mean what with the issues with the Torch, threats to my life..."  
  
  
  
"But I saved you." He whispered.  
  
  
  
"You always save me." She said, not knowing if she'd said it loud enough for him to hear.  
  
  
  
He twinned his arms around her waist, warming her skin that was cold from the water. Their foreheads touched again.  
  
  
  
"Chlo', is it ok if I..." His lips brushed against hers. "...If I kiss you?" he murmured into her lips. She giggled back against his lips and nodded. Clark took this as permission and kissed her softly, sucking gently on her upper lip before tracing along it with his tongue. She groaned contentedly, and Clark did likewise as they deepened the kiss. Then finally they pulled away. Chloe was glad Clark was holding her in his arms, otherwise she was sure she would have melted to nothing. Except of course, if she melted to nothing she wouldn't be standing there with Clark, and she wouldn't be able kiss him like that ever again. So it was just as well she only felt like she'd melted.  
  
  
  
"So..." said Chloe, resting her hand on his chest. "It's late. I guess we should think about going." That's if, and a very big if, my legs haven't turned to jell-o. She thought.  
  
  
  
He sighed. "I guess." He said, disappointedly. Chloe's worry about whether her legs would work or not was suddenly solved for her, as Clark picked her up, but not before diving bombing into the water. Again she rose to the surface spluttering and trying to get the water out of her nose. She looked around for Clark, who had got out of the pool and had gathered their belongings ready to run from her.  
  
  
  
"Oh no! Don't you even *think* about it!" She yelled, as she watched him disappear around a tree. "Clllaaaaaarrrk! If you don't get back here I swear I WILL kill you!" She got out of the pool and ran after him, mumbling curse words and yelping as twigs stabbed at the soles of her feet. She stopped in the clearing, having lost track of Clark. "Clark, come on now. Please?" She caught a glimpse of him hiding, and carried on as if she were still looking for him, before she pounced on him. Pining him with his back to the ground. She tickled him, and he started laughing. "You're ticklish? Oh, I should have tried this long ago. Now surrender and give me my clothes."  
  
  
  
"If you stop tickling." He chuckled, sitting up and trying to brush the dirt off of his arms.  
  
  
  
"Clark! Come on. Or I'll tickle you again."  
  
  
  
He looked up at the tree branches overhead, and Chloe followed his gaze to see a pile of clothes up in a branch she had no hope of reaching.  
  
  
  
She posed her fingers over his chest, ready to tickle. He rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok." Clark got to his feet and reached up to the branch and handed her clothes to her.  
  
  
  
She pulled them on and ran a hand through her damp hair. "Ew! I have leaves in my hair, and it's all your fault." She said, prodding him in the side with her finger. He tried to shy away from her finger as he pulled his t- shirt on.  
  
  
  
"Stop that." He giggled, pulling his shirt on and straightening out his collar.  
  
Clark walked Chloe home in contemplative silence, holding her hand tightly, never wanting to let it go. They reached her porch and she fished around in her pockets for her keys.  
  
  
  
"I had a great time tonight," he told her as she faced him. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. She put her door key in the lock, and felt his hair brush against her face. "I'll see you tomorrow at the station." He whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and she turned round to say a final goodbye.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Clark, so did..."  
  
  
  
But he was gone. He'd disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
  
  
  
***  
  
- Fin - 


End file.
